


Taken to the Logical Extreme

by Paul260702



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Conflict, Earth, F/M, M/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Other, Outer Space, Psychological Warfare, Science Fiction, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702
Summary: Draft Form





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Impossibly thick glass stood in between a sterile, largely white room adorned with lab equipment and rows of bookshelves stocked to the brim with books based around the legendary Dyson Sphere and on the other side of the glass was a dark vacuum of empty space in the distance an orange flare in the distance forced light outwards ripping apart the encroaching darkness. Standing guard by the glass layer was a man draped in a blindingly white lab coat with a pen and pad in hand, quickly sketched onto the pad was a short checklist.

A radio placed on a table started blurting radio static causing the man to tilt his head downwards towards the radio, then raising his pen just above the pad he observes as seemingly thousands of flames spurt outwards from two halves of an empty ball pushing it closer to the bright orange flare in the distance, a sudden rise in the noise projecting from the radio forced the man to keep his gaze only focused on the scene taking place outside, the bright sun began to be engulfed by the shape surrounding it, noting the angle at which the shapes approached one another the man carefully ticks one of the scribbles on his pad and then continues observing, examining the process for any sign of error. 

The shapes surrounding the star finally close together forcing the orange flare to disappear, the radio goes quiet and for a brief moment there is no movement, no noise, no action. When the shape holds there is a flurry of commotion, the man hurriedly slashes a tick across his pad before ordering some unseen person across the radio to "Contact HQ on Earth, tell them its worked."

 

End of Prologue


	2. Project Unilateral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draft Form

LED's on a screen flashed and a message printed itself onto the screen, "STAGE 1 PROJECT UNILATERAL COMPLETE." A woman staged at the computer looks at the screen fingers just above the keyboard running through all possible responses, then a quick flash of action and in the reflection of her glasses "PROCEED AS PLANNED." can be seen sending to the far away source.

International Galactic Federation, R and D Site, Hamburg, Germany

"Mary! Hows the Pulse Cannon Regulator coming along?" Bellowed a large man with a scruffy beard and a head of patchy hair, "If it didn't keep setting on fire than perhaps we would be getting somewhere!" A slim protective leather draped woman yelled back


End file.
